


DTMG: What is love?

by Bowser14456



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Drama, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowser14456/pseuds/Bowser14456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OK this is hands-down the longest fic I've ever written! I wanted to make it more Ectofeaurey, but I couldn't really think of anything. ANYWAY, I thought of this this morning. In bed. Again. <img/> Enjoy! <img/><span>DTMG and all related characters (c) </span><span>Jan Van Rijsselberge and Disney XD (Europe)</span></p>
    </blockquote>





	DTMG: What is love?

**Author's Note:**

> OK this is hands-down the longest fic I've ever written! I wanted to make it more Ectofeaurey, but I couldn't really think of anything. ANYWAY, I thought of this this morning. In bed. Again.  Enjoy! DTMG and all related characters (c) Jan Van Rijsselberge and Disney XD (Europe)

_**Nobody's P.O.V.**_

Billy and Spencer were playing Axe-Maniac again and Billy was losing badly. "Dude, are you going to just LET ME beat you?!" Spencer said, laughing. Billy's teeth were clenched and he was pressing the buttons on the controller rapidly. "5...4...3...2...1...and GAME OVER! I WIN!" Spencer said, throwing his hands in the air and doing a victory dance. Billy just pouted and threw the controller across the room. "...This game cheats. A real guitar is way easier." Just then Spencer's little sister, Jessica,  came into the room and saw what Spencer was doing. "MOM! SPENCER'S BEING WEIRD AGAIN!" Jessica yelled to her mother. Spencer stopped doing his victory dance and turned toward her trying to act casual but failing. "Heeeey, Jess! What's up?" Spencer said nervously. Jessica glared at him. "Don't play dumb Spencer. I know you were being weird again. Using your "special effects" all the time isn't cool." Jessica said, putting air quotes around special effects. Spencer just ignored her and went to restart the game. 

 

_**Spencer's P.O.V.**_

As I was about to restart the game, I noticed Billy still sitting there, huffing. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Dude...don't feel bad. I...actually no I haven't lost ever. But I hear Shanilla sucks at video games. Maybe you could play her sometime? I bet you could easily beat her." I said, smiling. 

_**Billy's P.O.V.**_

I just sat there, oblivious to Spencer talking. I was thinking about taking a dip in the pool, but I knew Spence wanted me to play another game, so I did just to make him happy. And what do you know. I lost again. No biggie I guess. Never really liked the game anyway. After the game, I spoke. "Hey Spence, wanna go take a dip in the pool? The Cobra needs to relax." Spencer rolled his eyes. "...Fine." He said. "I need to finish a movie anyway." I got up and floated really fast to the pool. I changed into my swim trunks and went to the top of the diving board. Just then Spencer came out. He looked up at me. "Dude, you know you don't have to use the diving board right?" "I know Broskii, it's just more fun this way." He rolled his eyes and went over to a pool chair. "CANNONBALL!" I yelled jumping into the pool. While Spence was working on his laptop, I was floating on my back, relaxing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw saw Spencer's phone. I grinned mischievously and floated over to it. I grabbed it quickly without him noticing and started texting. He looked up just in time to see me hit send. He stood up and yelled, "DUDE! WHAT THE HECK! Who are you texting?! GIMME MY PHONE!" He ran over to where I was, but I pulled it out of his reach and wagged a finger at him. "No can do Broskii." I said texting some more. "DUDE!" Spencer yelled, trying to get to his phone without falling in the pool. I quickly went under water. I could hear Spencer yelling up above, but I continued to text. 

_**Spencer's P.O.V.**_

I was blazing mad. Billy had just took my phone underwater! Thank God the case was waterproof. I tried to think of a way to get Billy to come back up. While I was thinking he came up on his own and threw my phone back to me. I just barely caught it. I sighed with relief then yelled at him some more. "DUDE! WHY DID YOU TAKE MY PHONE?" "I just wanted to check something. Yeesh." He rolled his eyes. I facepalmed. "Well why didn't you ask me first?!" Billy grinned. "I wanted to mess with you." I started to get more angry but I took a deep breath and sighed. "Ugh...I'm going to the bathroom. Watch my computer til I get back OK? And whatever you do, DON'T LET IT GET WET! It's not waterproof." "Yeah Yeah." Billy said rolling his eyes.

_**Billy's P.O.V.**_

As soon as he left, I went over his computer and started typing. I was checking to see how many fans I still had, but while I was looking I thought I'd look up my old manager. You know see how he was doing without me. Probably horrible, I thought snickering. As I came up to his profile page, I noticed he was managing a new band. Some stupid boyband called One Direction. I scoffed and read on. I gasped when I read that he was doing better than ever! My temper got the best of me and I threw the computer into the air. And it landed in the pool. I gasped. "OH NO! SPENCE IS GONNA KILL ME! Well not really but you get the idea." I quickly hid behind a pool chair as I heard Spence coming back from the bathroom. I heard him scream and mutter my name. 

_**Spencer's P.O.V.**_

"BILLY YOU TOOLBAG! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LAPTOP?!" I screamed. I tried to figure out where he was. Just then I saw a flash of blue hair behind the pool chair. I stormed over to where he was hiding. "Billy, I know you're there, so just come out already!"

_**Billy's P.O.V.**_

I slowly came out from behind the chair only for Spencer to yell at me that I wasn't being careful enough. "What did you even do to knock it into the pool?!" he asked me. "I...ummm...well you see I was checking up on my fanbase, and I thought I'd look up my old manager and I read that he was doing better than ever without me! So I guess my temper got the best of me and...yeah." I finished speaking, rubbing the back of my neck. 

_**Spencer's P.O.V.**_

"...THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! YOU SCREWED UP WAY TOO MANY TIMES! JUST GET OUT OF MY FACE AND OUT OF MY LIFE!" I yelled at him, immediately wishing I hadn't. Billy started tearing up. "...WELL FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU! I'M OUTTA HERE!" He said trying to hold in his tears as he floated towards the kitchen. I went after him.

_**Billy's P.O.V.**_

Crying Ectotears on the floor, I went into the pantry and grabbed every single smooth PB jar we had and put them into a backpack. Slinging it over my shoulder, I turned around to find Spencer there, a guilty look on his face. "Dude, I'm sorry! Please don't leave!" Spencer begged me. "...It's too late for that. I-I-m going. B-bye...forever." I said floating through him and through the house wall. 

_**Spencer's P.O.V.**_

I wasted no time in calling Shanilla. "What did you do to him?" Shanilla asked after I told her what had happened. "I-I...My temper got the better of me and I messed up! I need to fix this!" I heard her sigh on the other side of the phone. "OK, where do you think he might be?" A single place popped into my mind: The Wi-Fri. I met Shanilla and we hurried to the Wi-Fri as fast as we could. Sure enough, Billy was sitting at one of the tables with his favorite smoothie: Peanut Butter. I turned to Shanilla. "...Can...Can you come with me? I don't think I can do this by myself. He probably hates me." I sighed and Shanilla put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "...Of course Spencer." she said, and led me to him. "...Hey, Billy..." I said awkwardly. He didn't even look up. Shanilla tried. "Look Billy, Spencer feels terrible about what he did and wants to make it up to you. Right Spencer?" She said, nudging me for emphasis. "...Yeah. I'm sorry. I over reacted...Can you forgive me?" Suddenly Billy leaped out of his seat and hugged me tight. "YES, YES BROMETHEUS! I DO!" He said and hugged me tighter. "Can't...breathe..." I stuttered and he let me go. "Sorry..." Billy said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, glad you worked things out. I'll see you later Spencer!" Shanilla said and waved bye as she walked out. 

_**Billy's P.O.V.**_

After we went home, I went up to Spencer in his room. "I'm sorry I broke your laptop..." I apologized. "It's OK dude." He said, hugging me. We broke apart and I stared into his eyes. Then we did the unexpected: We kissed. It was just the right moment I guess. We fell onto his bed and started taking it to the next level. After awhile we both fell asleep, my head on his chest. 

END.


End file.
